


honey or tar

by superkali



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Animal Hybrid AU, Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, achievement hunter hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkali/pseuds/superkali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hybrid Au: how their animal's come into play during sex. Gavin finds Ray's weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey or tar

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Honey or Tar by CocoRosie (good song)!

It was accidental at first. Gavin’s fingers slipped as they were fucking around, tracing a soft line up the back of Ray’s ears. It made Ray freeze up, his body broke out in goosebumps. Gavin could have swore it made him hard, but Ray refuse to admit that. He said it only startled him, no one touched his ears like that. Except for maybe himself. Noticing the effect it had on him Gavin aimed to do it more often. Sometimes in the middle of the day he would walk over to Ray’s deck and put his hand on his head, forcing Ray’s ears to prop up when he became curious as to what the bird wanted. Then Gavin would strike, he would pull his finger up across Ray’s ear making him squeak and force Gav away. This had been going on for weeks now, Gavin would find any way that he could just to touch Ray’s ear’s, every time he got the same results.

Tonight they were in the office alone, the others had already left and Gavin was leaving with Burnie, whenever he got done with what he was doing. It was getting late and Gavin was getting bored and antsy for the weekend. Ray however, sat quietly in his corner working his damndest to get the editing done for a video. He didn’t want work sitting on his mind this weekend so he offered to stay late. With Gavin bouncing around on the other side of the room he couldn’t seem to clearly focus on the task in front of him. He was worried about what his friend was doing, worried if he would come over and touch his ears again, or if he’d do something stupid to mess up the editing he had. He tried so hard to keep his focus but finally he turned in his chair and seen Gavin staring at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"I’m bored." Gavin’s thick accent spewed noncesne as he groaned and moaned leaning so far back in his chair it was beginning to tip backwards. Ray watched in horror just waiting for the blond to hit the floor, but Gavin’s wings popped out and caught himself. His eyes went wide and he bust out into a laughter that sent chills down Ray’s spine. "I almost died."

"No you didn’t."

"Uh huh!"

"You’re a drama queen."

"…You’re a …knob!"

Ray laughed but rolled his eyes, moving his chair back to stop looking at the distraction named Gavin. But it didnt work, Gavin moved into Michael’s seat and put his head in his hands; smiling at Ray. Ray tried his hardest to ignore him. He shook his head, knowing what the boy wanted. It wasn’t long before Gavin was stood with pants pooling around his ankles, Ray on his knees, his jeans pulled down just enough for him to be able to stroke his cock. Gavin was quick to look around just to make sure the door was closed, Ray noticed this was the third time he did this. They’d never messed around in the office before, it was new for the both of them.

X-Ray and Vav had been fucking around for months now, almost when the nickname started for them was around the time they started fucking. It didn’t bother either of them to not have the feelings the realtionship should have had. And it was ever better that the internet knew nothing about their affairs. It was nice to be out of the spot light sometimes.   
Ray shivered clenching his jaw together pulling away from Gavin. He was so close to popping him in his mouth and then Gavin had to go and touch his ears. Ray looked up at him, threatening;

"I won’t."

Gavin stared wide eyed and pulled his hands back putting them behind his head. “Alright…I’ll be good.”

Ray leaned back forward, putting a free hand on Gavin’s thigh, running his short nails through the hair. He breathed hot on the head of Gavin’s stiff dick. He had been hard for a while now, Ray was a tease, it was a well known thing. Little did everyone else know that he was a master at giving head, Gavin was so happy he had the pleasure to know this. Ray ducked his head harder and took the head of Gavin’s dick into his mouth. Gavin let out a long sigh, coming from his belly. Ray flicked his tongue along his slit.

He bobbed his head, sucking effectively while one hand the base of Gavin. Gavin was already in a fit of squawks and trills. His bird coming out no matter how hard he tried not to make the noises. Ray didn’t mind it though, he never did. He loved Gavin’s feathers. The animal hybrids took to each other so well.

Gavin dropped one of his hands onto Ray’s head, taking his hair into his hand, trying to make him move faster but it made Ray just slow. But he was soon sucking roughly when Gavin ran fingers in the soft hair of his ears. Ray’s teeth came down softly every once and a while when this happened. It made Gavin squirm.

"Shit…" Gavin moaned when Ray popped off of his dick, licking a line up the bottom of it. He began to play with Gavin’s balls before taking him back into his mouth. Gavin’s wings feathered out, his breath caught in his throat. Finally he was getting close, this is when Ray gave him everything he had. He drove Gavin crazy with soft hums and deep throating him. Rubbing and pulling on his balls. Gavin let out a trill and pulled Ray off of him, Ray looked up with innocent brown eyes, smiling. Gavin broke then and there and came on Ray’s lips, and neck. It dripped off but Ray caught it with his free hand. Making sure not to make a mess on the office floor. Gavin’s wings had chilled but they were still flapping little bits of air at Ray.

"God damn…who knew those ears could make you like this." Gavin said nearly liquefying to the floor next to Ray. Ray laughed, looking for something to clean his face off with. Gavin lead in and licked some of his seed off of the brown mans face. He smiled at him, catching his lips in a tiny kiss. They never really kiss. Ray explained in the beginning that he didn’t like kissing because it led to feelings. But Gavin was a touchy feely kind of guy. Ray wiped his face with the back of his hand and wiped it on Gavin.

"Gross!"

"It’s yours!"

They laughed.


End file.
